Patience
by lulabell223
Summary: A CSI: NY Team Members sibling becomes the victim of a kidnapping case and everyone is willing to do everything they can to save her, and to keep their friend safe. DannyLindsay DL, StellaFlack SF, and maybe a little MacPeyton MP
1. Prologue  Hide and Seek

Title - Patience 

A/N I don't own CSI: NY or any of the main characters. This is my first fan fic, and my first CSI: NY fan fic. Be kind and R&R please. I love reviews and pointers. I don't mind constructive criticism. This is just the prologue, but trust me: It will lead to CSI: NY in the coming chapters. I don't own the song Hide and Seek, that's by Imogen Heap. Good song, by the way.

Rated: K+ or M (just in case my muse takes me there)

Prologue – Hide and Seek

_Where are we?_

What the hell is 

_Going on?_

_The dust has only just begun_

_To form crop circles in the carpet_

_Sinking, feeling_

Spin me 'round, again And rub my eyes 

_This can't be happening_

Maggie's mind flashed back to her childhood, like an old home movie. She saw herself playing in her backyard with her older brother. He was pushing her on the swings, and trying to teach her to play t-ball. Their faces gleamed with smiles, and they laughed. He may have been nearly ten years older than her, but they had been like best friends.

The memories stopped as she was jerked back to consciousness by a sudden pain in the back of her head. Slowly she opened her eyes to a darkened scene. She could hear voices, arguing. Trying to sit up became more difficult when she realized that her hands were tied behind her back and there was a throbbing pain in her ankle.

"Well, then what should we do with the girl?" one man hollered and motioned at Maggie.

"Holy Shit!" the other man said with a panicked look on his face, "She's awake!"

And as soon as the two captors reached her, Maggie was pushed back into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1  A Lack of Colour

DISCLAIMER – I don't own anything! CSI NY belongs to CBS and the creators. The Song Lyrics and Title belong to Death Cab for Cutie! Please don't sue! I'm broke:(

A/N Hope everyone likes this chapter as well. It's longer and pretty simple. More interesting stuff in Chapter Two, I promise. :)

Chapter one – A Lack of Colour 

_If you feel discouraged_

_When there's a lack of colour here_

_Please don't worry, lover_

_It's really bursting at the seams_

It was still dark outside when Danny Messer rolled over and slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. Only, it wasn't his alarm clock, it was coming from his pager.

He groaned as he stumbled across the room, trying not to disturb the sleeping woman in his bed. "911. We got a case" read the page from Stella Bonasera. Danny's shift didn't start for another five hours, but he reluctantly replied "k c u in 30". She texted him the address and he went to get dressed.

Just before leaving his apartment, Danny quietly walked over to the side of his bed and kissed the cheek of his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Montana." He whispered in her ear. "I gotta go. We got a case."

Lindsay stirred but he rubber her solder lightly. "No, No, No." he said gently "Go back to sleep. You've got a later shift. I'll see you tonight." He kissed her one last time and slipped out the door into the early morning air.

Stella Bonasera arrived at the crime scene at a little after 3.00am on an early Tuesday morning. She finished off her coffee before starting to take overall photos.

The scene was a small room with a table to the left and a pool of smeared blood to the right. A few glasses and bottles littered the room and the glass top of the table had razor blade scratches and traces of white powder. There were shreds of fabric soaked in blood scattered around the room and a small trail of blood leading out the entrance, from the blood spatter on the wall.

Danny arrived about 20 minutes after his coworker and silently began processing the scene beside her.

"Landlord found the blood." The first responding officer informed then a few minutes later. "Hasn't rented the place to anyone in over a year. Place is scheduled to be knocked down in 2 months for new condos."

Danny nodded. "Who'd have access?" his Staten Island accent thick in the early morning.

"Says he don't know. Lock looks pretty shitty though. Coulda been easily picked or broken. Also says he's never seen this furniture before. It ain't his."

The two CSIs nodded and began to pack up their kits.

"Well that's human blood, so we're gonna need to talk to him." Stella said heading to the door.

"I'll take these samples back to the lab." Danny said holding up the evidence bags. "See if there's a match in CODIS."

She nodded and headed off to talk to the landlord for herself.


	3. Chapter 2  Easy Silence

1A/N – I don't won CSI:NY, I can wish but that doesn't make it true. And I don't own the Song "_Easy Silence_" that belongs to the Dixie Chicks. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, It's short but brings to a good cliffhanger that you will hate me for. Please Review! I need your opinions for fuel my muse!!

Chapter 2 – Easy Silence

_Anger plays on every station_

_Answers only make more questions_

_I need something to believe in_

_Breathe in sanctuary_

As Stella approached the landlord he began to wring his hands nervously.

"Hello, Mr…" She paused to glance at her notes. "Porter. I'm Detective Bonasera. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Oh…okay" he stuttered.

"When was the last time the house was rented?" She asked, gesturing behind them.

"Last….Last winter. I guess a year ago. To a guy named Nathan Smith. 'Said he was a…an NYU student. Needed a cheap place." He hummed slightly as he spoke.

She nodded and jotted a few things in her notebook. "How long since Mr. Smith moved out?"

"He..He only stayed about…a month. Said he got a room-mate 'cross town. Asked for the security deposit back, but never came by to get it. He also didn't…..um….pay the last months rent." The small man shivered in the late November cold. "After six months I closed it up and sold it to the condo devoloper. But the sale isn't final 'til they're ready to knock it down. Paperwork and all that." He explained, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Was the house secure?"

"Yep. Front lock's always kept it good and safe. I also boarded up the windows to keep out scoundrels." He puffed up a bit.

'_So much for that'_she thought, but replied with another question.

"So you have no idea how the blood could have gotten there?" she brushed some hair out of her face with a gloved hand.

"None. Sorry, I wish I could be more help."

She nodded.

"Can I go now?" He shifted a little as a cold wind blew past. "I have a meeting downtown."

"Yes. Thank you for your time." Stella smiled politely as he walked away.

She sighed as she loaded her kit into the back seat of her silver SUV. Turning on some music she began to sing along as she drove back to the lab.

"Stella! Wait, STELLA!" Danny called as she stepped off the elevator.

"What's up, Danny?" she asked as he ran up to her.

"Adam ran the DNA we collected through CODIS. He got a hit." Danny's face was grim as he glanced down at the paper in his hands.

"Well that's good, right?" she questioned slowly as she studied the younger man's face.

"It was to an internal control sample." He said softly and handed the paper to her.

Stella went pale. "Oh my god!" she murmured.


	4. Chapter 3  Over My Head

1**A/N - Nothing belongs to me. I don't won CSI: NY, and I don't own the song "**_**Over my Head" **_**it's by The Fray, and belongs to them. This is the long awaited chapter, with a big reveal. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review and let me know what you think. If you give me story ideas they will probably end up in the story somewhere. Was this what you expected? Please let me know! I love to hear from you!!!**

**Chapter 3 - Over My Head**

_I never knew_

_I knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a clue_

_to turn and run_

_When all I needed was the truth_

"You're sure?" Mac Taylor asked solemnly.

"Positive. I triple checked with two samples." Adam Ross informed them.

"Has anyone called him?" Mac asked, turning to the window.

Stella, Danny, Mac and the lab tech, Adam, were all gathered in Detective Taylor's office discussing the DNA results.

"He's coming in, but I didn't tell him why." Stella said softly from the couch.

Mac stared out at the skyline for a moment before turning to face them. "Did you tell anyone else, Adam?"

"No, sir. Danny was waiting for the results so I only showed him." Adam responded nervously.

"Okay. Danny go gather the team. Adam, I'm sure you have got some evidence to process." Both men nodded. "And Stella, you can stay here. It'll probably be easier with a friend here."

She nodded absentmindedly. Danny looked down at her and rubbed her shoulder as he exited the room.

20 minutes later as he approached Mac's office he could see the team had gathered. The room was filled with somber faces as he walked in, and all eyes were on him. Lindsay moved from her spot on the couch and motioned for him to sit down, but he shook his head.

"What's going on, guys?" he asked.

"Flack, this morning we got called to a scene in Brooklyn. A small house that hadn't been rented in a year was found to have a large pool of blood inside. And shreds of cloth covered in blood. We got a partial DNA match to your internal control sample." Mac explained.

Everyone was quiet, waiting for his response.

"What do you mean 'partial match'?" Flack questioned. He stared at Mac and waited for an answer. He didn't know what they were talking about, it seemed like some kind of dream.

"The blood had one alil in common with yours, on 13 lo-si." Stella explained, handing him the results. But he just looked at her cluelessly.

"A close female relative of yours. Most likely your mother or sister."

Don stared at her. His mind not fully comprehending what he was being told.

"I need...I need to..." He couldn't say it. He stood there for a moment before briskly walking out of the office and into the empty locker room.

He sat on the bench and ran his hands over his face, it was too early for this.

Reluctantly he un-clipped his cell phone from his waistband and began to dial.

Half and hour later Danny walked into the locker room to check on his friend.

"Ma, are you sure?" Don spoke into his phone. He waited for a moment then put his head in his hands. "No, Ma...Yeah I'm sure. Okay...yeah. Keep callin'. Let me know. You too. Bye." Danny watched from the side as his friend put his phone down and closed his eyes, tears overflowing.

"You okay, Man?" Danny asked after a moment.

"What?" Don's head shot up and he quickly wiped the tears from his face. "Yeah...oh. Yeah. I'm alright." he stood and walked toward Danny.

"Find anything out?" Danny's face was filled with concern.

"Yeah." Don said patting Danny's shoulder as he left the room.

As he walked back into Mac's office everyone went quiet and looked at him. It was obvious to Stella that he knew something, and that he had been crying.

"I called my sisters and my mother." He said, looking down at his hands. "They're all okay. Except I couldn't get a hold of my youngest sister, Maggie, and Ma hasn't seen her since Saturday. But she was supposed to be at a friends' working on something for school. She's just 17."

Lindsay sharply drew in a breathe and Stella went pale, while Sheldon Hawkes looked at the floor and Danny closed his eyes. But Flack's face was stone. No reaction. Like it was all just another case.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled photo. Slowly he unfolded it. He glanced at it, smiling to himself he said "That's her. In the middle." He tapped the photo as he placed it on Mac's desk. "Last year at her birthday."

The picture showed a happy group of people laughing and blurred young children running in the foreground. In the middle sat a teenage girl with dark brown hair with gleaming blue eyes laughing and throwing birthday cake at the man next to her, Don. It was a candid shot of the Flack family. With the mother giving cookies to the grandchildren with their parents sitting off to the side, unaware, as Don, Sr. Looked on at the scene smiling and obviousily very amused.

Don flinched a little as he looked at the picture and his mind flashed to his baby sister tied up somewhere. He clenched his jaw and blocked the image from his mind.

He flipped the picture over and scribbled down a few things on the back. "Here's her home address and phone number, I think she has a call too, that might help. Ma'll be able to give you her friends address." he dead panned.

Mac nodded and picked up the picture.

"I need some air." he muttered and headed for the door. He stopped with his hand on the handle and turned around.

"Mac." Mac looked up. "Find her."

Mac nodded and Flack walked away. Everyone waited a beat then sprang to their feet and headed to various lab areas to start work. No one needed orders or directions. This was Flack, this one was personal.

Mac and Stella watched at the team went to work and smiled at each other. Without words the two got their coats and headed out to visit Mr. and Mrs. Don Flack, Sr.


	5. Chapter 4  The World Won't

1**A****/N - Here's a new chapter to fill up the time. Mostly random stuff with Maggie because I can't think of how to start the next chapter. It's rated M for some graphic scenes. If anyone has any pointers, please don't hesitate to let me know! I'm new at this:) I don't own CSI: NY, or the song for this chapter - **_**The World Won't**_** by one of my favorite local bands, In-Flight Safety**. **Thanks to dstined4gr8ness, for the BETA yet again. **

**Chapter 4 - The World Won't**

_If you can be sad, then you can be anything_

_When hope's not enough, then hope's just an enemy_

_And all eyes are upon you today_

_And all I can do is hope and pray_

Maggie coughed as dust filled her lungs. She opened her eyes to find she was in a large dimly lit room-one she didn't recognize. There was a group of people up above her on a landing; About ten people all staring at her. One man smirked and climbed down a ladder to her level.

He spoke to the people above before making his way over to her. "You don't look too good, chica!"

"And whose fault is that?" she murmured, trying to stand up. Her feet were no longer tied, but there was still the throbbing pain in her ankle which caved as soon as she stood on it. She groaned and sank to her knees. The people laughed as she fell and the man in front of her started to circle her. She turned as he did and once he was in her blind spot he ran at her and kicked her in the stomach.

She fell back onto her hands and struggled to breathe. He noticed this and his grin grew wider. "¡Batir esa perra, Miguel!" one woman called.

Miguel smiled up at the crowd and, turning back to Maggie he said "¡alegre!"

He circled her a few more times, studying her as she spit out blood onto the dirt floor. "Time to teach your bitch brother a lesson! He never should have messed with _El Serpientes_!" He charged at her before she could say anything and began to punch and kick her. She groaned as his fists connected with her gut and face. She tried to move away, but that just made him pound her harder.

Thankfully, a larger man in a well groomed suit came up and pulled Miguel off her. "Parar, nosotros van a necesitarla. Ella será la tuya a su debido tiempo."

Miguel frowned "¡Pero,Señor!"

The older man shook his head. "No, Miguel. Más adelante." Miguel went up the ladder and headed into the back of the crowd.

While this was going on Maggie struggled to undo the fabric around her wrists, but found they were really metal handcuffs wrapped in cloth. She fiddled with them until the man turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry about that, my dear. This should help." He smiled politely and pulled a gun out from under his jacket. She gasped and frantically tried to crawl away. The man grabbed her shoulder and pulled her backwards onto the ground. "I'm not going to shoot you, chica." He said as the but of the gun collided with her temple, and the warehouse faded away.

**A/N : Just a random chapter, like I said, to fill up time and to help my muse. As far as I am aware there is no such gang as **'_El Serpientes'_ **but there could be, I just used the first name that came to kind. Sorry to anyone who really speaks or reads Spanish, If you can correct any mistakes I made I will be forever grateful. (I just used the translator:) ) Hope you enjoy this short chapter. Please R&R! My muse desperately need reviews and opinions (plot pointers too!)!!!**


	6. Chapter 5  Whenever You Remember

1A/N - I'm back from vacation, I'm well-rested and I've got a few new chapters for my loyal readers. Thanks go (as always) to my beta **dstined4gr8ness** and to my loyal reviewers and readers. Please continue to review and I promise to update. The song for this chapter is _"Whenever You Remember"_ By Carrie Underwood, and as usual I don't own anything. I DO NOT own CSI: NY (as much as I wish I did, I don't) and I don't own any of the music or lyrics I've been using. They're all great songs though. This is kind of a long chapter with back round on Don and Maggie's relationship, but bear with me there are more interesting things to come.

**Chapter 5 - Whenever You Remember**

_Whenever you remember times gone by_

_Remember how we held our heads so high_

_When all this world was there for us_

_And we believed that we could touch the sky_

_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_

_Remember how we reached that dream together_

_Whenever you remember_

Don stood on the roof of the crime-lab as a cold wind began to blow in from the river. He was freezing, but he didn't care. He just stood there, staring out at the horizon and the skyline. His mind wasn't really there, he was reminiscing all the fun he used to have with Maggie.

She was the baby or the family, and there was nearly ten years between Don and Maggie, and 22 between Colleen, the eldest Flack, and Maggie. But despite the age difference between them, Maggie and Don had always been really close, he had always been her protector. They'd always ben able to talk to each other whether about school, romance, or a bad case.

She always seemed to know what he was thinking, and when something was wrong, or when a case had gone bad. She'd show up at his apartment with hot fudge syrup and a tub of Hoof-Prints Ice Cream. They'd talk about their lives, no matter how different, and give each other advice on everything. Not many people knew that Maggie had helped Don crack many a case in his early years as a detective.

Their relationship had always been give and take until two years ago. Maggie had had a really bad day at school and she had shown up a Flack's apartment to talk it out with him. Her eyes were red from crying when she had knocked on the door. Don, himself, had had a horrible day, having just arrested his mentor and friend, Gavin Moran, and was not in the mood for visitors. He wouldn't have even opened the door if he hadn't been waiting for his pizza to arrive.

He opened the door ready to blow a gasket. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled. She just looked up at him, surprised at his response. "I really don't want to deal with your whiny high school crap, Meg!" he had hollered at her. "I already lived through that! I grew up! You should too!" She stood there, stunned, as he slammed the door in her face.

Walking back into his apartment his slammed his fist into the wall. And as the pain shot through his hand he realized that he had just yelled at his baby sister. Sure, they had fought before but he had _**never **_yelled at her. He ran to the door to see if she was still there, but she'd gone. Leaving the ice cream to melt on the porch.

They hadn't talked much since then, and he hadn't seen her since her 'sweet sixteen' birthday party last year.

He shuddered at the memory and folded his arms across his chest as the wind continued to blow. The sun was only beginning to appear on the horizon as Stella made her way across the rooftop towards him.

"Hey" she said, standing beside him.

"Hey..." he whispered as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. When did he start crying?

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Alright, considering."

"You're shivering" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was only wearing an old NYPD sweater. "I thought you might want your coat." She said holding his coat out to him "You left it in Mac's office."

"I know" he mumbled as he shrugged on the coat.

"I just came up to tell you that we went by your parents and Maggie's friend's houses and no-one's seen her. Chelsea, her friend, said she never showed up to work on their project."

Don closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Your mom said you two were close."

"Were"

She waited for him to elaborate. He whirled around to face her."I have no idea what's going on in her life, Stell!" He leaned against the ledge. "She kept calling me last week, trying to get together, saying we needed to talk." He sighed "I just blew her off...Maybe if I'd listened...Maybe..."

She cut him off. "This is not your fault, Don." her caring green eyes looked up at him. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. There's nothing you could've done."

"You don't know that." he said turning his back to her.

"We're gonna find who did this."

"You don't know that."

"We're gonna get your sister back."

His voice was barely a whimper this time "You don't know that!"

"If she's anything like you, and I have a feeling she is, she's strong. And she'll make it through this." Stella rubbed Don's arm. "Maggie will be fine. We're gonna get her back."

"I hope you're right, Stella." she said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I know I am." she whispered as her phone rang.

"Hey, Stell. How's he doing?" asked Lindsay from the other end of the line.

"Alright." she responded, turning away from Flack.

"Well we ran that white powder through..." Lindsay paused and some rustling could be heard. "Hey!" Danny yelled in the back round.

"Sorry." Lindsay said picking up the phone again. "The GCMS said the powder was cocaine. It had the same chemical make up as drugs seized from the Durango Gang from Queens."

"Alright. We're on our way down." She flipped her phone and turned back to Don, who was sitting against the ledge.

"Lindsay and Danny have something. We should probably go back down." Before she had even finished speaking he was on his feet and headed for the elevator.

They rode down in silence until the floor above the crime lab. "Thanks for coming up, Stell." Don said trying to smile, but failing miserably.

"You're welcome." She said as the elevator doors dinged open. "Just let me know if you need anything, okay?"

He nodded and the two walked to meet Danny and Lindsay in the Trace Lab.


	7. Chapter 6  I Miss You, Old Friend

A/N - I'm finally back. A big sorry goes out to all my lovely and loyal readers who have been waiting so patiently for an update. Unfortunately my computer crashed and it's only getting back up now. To say sorry and thank you I have THREE brand new chapters. They are un-beta'd so all the mistakes are mine.

As usual I own nothing, only Maggie Flack and other non-CSI: NY characters. I also don't own the music lyrics at the beginning of each chapter. For this chapter the credits go to Loretta Devine and the _Dreamgirls _movie for "I Miss You, Old Friend".

**Chapter 6 - I Miss You, Old Friend**

_I miss you, old friend_

_Can I hold you?_

_And though it's been a long time, old friend_

_Do you mind?_

_There was so many things, _

_I wish I had said_

_I meant to love you, _

_But I hurt you instead_

"We found cocaine in the house with Maggie's blood." Danny said as the other two detectives entered the room.

"The chemical make-up matched that os cocaine seized from the Durango gang from Queens." Lindsay continued, without missing a beat.

"So the Durango guys took Maggie!" Don said, wringing his hands.

"We've brought in a fwe leaders of the gang into interrogation." Mac said from the back of the room.

"I'll just observe." Don said reluctantly holding up his hands, after looks from his coworkers.

Charlie Marble and Mickey Ito sat in separate interrogation rooms at the 12th precinct of the NYPD.

"I ain't talkin'" Marble and Ito both said.

"We found _your_ cocaine at a house in Brooklyn. Along with a pool of blood from a sixteen year old girl!" Danny shouted at Ito as he paced around the room. "Even if you don't say anything you and your buddy are going away for a long time. Unless you talk before him."

"We're talking to Charlie in the next room, Micjey. And he's saying a lot about you." Lindsay said sitting across from Ito.

"He wouldn't do 'dat." ito muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh yes he would." Danny interjected.

"And is." Lindsay finished.

After five minutes of silence and stares from Danny and Lindsay Ito finally cracked.

"Charlie rented the house in Brooklyn for our drugs , okay?" Ito burst out. "To distribute out there. But I swear I don't know nothing about any kid's blood!"

"Mickey cracked." Danny said confidently.

"And Charlie lawyer-ed up." Stella informed them as the team met in the layout room a short while later.

"And _we've _hit a wall." Don muttered.

"Are we out og evidence?" Adam questioned..

"The drugs were a dead end. We searched their houses and known warehouses. Nothing." Mac said.

"And the blood only led us to Maggie." entered Lindsay.

"I ran an analysis on the blood. she was drugged with Rohipnol. A small dose. Would have only knocked her out." Hawkes added as he spread the crime scene photos out on the table. "I went over the photos again and ..." He gave Flack a sympathetic look. "I think she's been beaten. There were signs of a struggle at the scene. But there is absolute reason to think she's still alive." He tried to be a bit up-beat with the down-trodden team.

"But possibly unconscious from the blood loss." Dr. Peyton Driscoll finished as she entered the room. "Sorry, Flack." she whispered as she headed up to stand between Mac and Sheldon.

He nodded and looked down at the photos sprawled across the table. His head had started to pound and he was overtired but wasn't going to abandon his sister again.

"We've checked out Nathan Smith, the guy to last rent the house and he's an upstanding buisnessman living out in Yonkers." Stella said, reading over her notes.

"We talked to classmates, too. Do you have any idea where she might have gone Flack? Friends, Boyfriend..." Lindsay asked.

"No." he dead panned. Stella looked over ay him compassionately. "We haven't talked in a while."

"She's only been missing for a few hours, they'll probably just hold her somewhere then let her go." Peyton said hopefully as Mac out a hand on her back drawing her closer to him.

"She hasn't been seen since Saturday. They've probably already killed her." Don choked, frustrated. He turned away from his friends and clenched his fists. As a few people gasped he whirled around and hollered "What? You're all thinking it, I'm just the only one to say it!"

Stella took a few steps toward him and put a calming hand on his arm. "Calm down. Maggie's gonna be fine." She whispered, her voice barely audible.

Mac wanted to suggest that Don go home and get some sleep, But he knew that the stubborn detective would never go, neither would anyone else on the team.

"Flack unclenched his fists but continued to stare at the table. Everyone else in the room was silent and tension filled the air.

"I'm gonna go check her computer. Dad gave her a laptop last year." Don said quietly as he headed out to the elevator. Danny and Stella both wanted to follow him but they knew that Flack needed space right now and that he would want to do this alone.

A/N - shorter than other, but it's mostly filler until a reveal next chapter. Hope you like it tho. :) takes me a little while to type them up but they'll be up as soon as I get them on the computer.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N - I'm finally back. A big sorry goes out to all my lovely and loyal readers who have been waiting so patiently for an update (again). Unfortunately my computer crashed (again) and it's only getting back up now (again!) :s. To say sorry and thank you I have the two brand new chapters I promised and a few more new ones to come! They are un-beta'd so all the mistakes are mine.

As usual I own nothing, only Maggie Flack and other non-CSI: NY characters. I also don't own the music lyrics at the beginning of each chapter. For this chapter the credits go to Keith Urban for _"Tonight I Wanna Cry"_. I know the lyrics are pretty long this time, but it really fits this chapter! Enjoy: D

**Chapter 7 - Tonight I Wanna Cry**

_Alone in this house again tonight_

_I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you walkin' away. _

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

Don quietly opened the front door to his family's home and went inside. The smell of his mothers cooking wafted down the hall from the kitchen and he could hear the chatter and clinking of dishes from the dining room.

He should have gone in and eaten with his family. They needed him just as much as he needed them then. But instead of joining his siblings around the table, he slowly and quietly walked upstairs to her room hoping they hadn't heard him come in.

And only his mother and his older sister, Kim, heard the door close. They exchanged looks from across the table and Mrs. Flack shook her head as if to say "Let the boy be, dear. He has to do this on his own." As much as Colleen loved all her children she knew that she was right. She desperately wanted her baby girl to come home, but she knew that Don was the only one that could make that happen.

Don opened the door to Maggie's room and was greeted by her smell. The unique smell that was Maggie: honey, sandalwood, and lilies. She was the only person that could make that smell work, on anyone else it would be horrible.

He smiled a little to himself as he surveyed the room. It was the same as it had always been. Pink walls covered with posters of all her favorite bands and movies. A bulletin board covered with her favorite pictures of the city, and of places she'd like to go. There were all kinds of pictures from school and weekend trips she'd taken with Don to random places in the tri-state area. In most of them she was smiling or laughing. "She does have an infectious laugh." he thought.

Over against the far wall opposite her bed sat a desk. Cluttered with papers from school assignments and stories she'd been reading. In the middle of all the clutter sat her computer. Don looked around the room uneasily. She had given him her password un case of emergencies. Reluctantly he sat down on the swivel chair and muttered "Sorry, Maggie." as typed in the eight letter code.

The computer dinged and Maggie's desktop appeared on the screen. He quickly scanned through her Instant Messenger list and saw nothing that jumped out at him. Her conversations to search through her filed. He tried to remain objective but found photos of Maggie and her friends.

For a moment he wondered if she still kept a journal, but he knew that he would never forgive himself if he invaded that privacy.

As Maggie's email page loaded on the computer Don got up and walked around the room. On her dresser there were pictuers and awards for swimming, skating, baseball and basketball. There was one picture dated a few weeks ago where she was standing on the ice of a local rink with a huge smile on her face, and she was holding up a trophy for 1st place in a figure skating competition. She may have been smiling but Don looked at her eyes and they looked...haunted. He shivered a little and walked back over to the computer.

In her inbox there were several dozen unanswered emails with topics such as "Where r u?"., "U missed the party!" and "Boring class w/out u." . The list went on until a few emails that were four days old, they arrived the day Maggie went missing. "U R DEAD!", "Pay up, chica!", TIME'S UP!". Don froze. There was am entire folder of un-opened messages with similar sentiments. But at the top there was one message entitiled "tdl. Be there."

_From: _

_Topic - tdl. Be there. _

_Message:_

_$50 Grand. _

_Stairs of the Met_

_8.00 Saturday_

_don't be alte. _

_Marco'll be there, so u better show or u know who will suffer. _

_We'll be packin so come alone. No cops. _

–_KP_

Cautiously Don opened the only other new message from "KP". It read:

_From: _

_Topic - U R DEAD!_

_Message:_

_U R SO DEAD. _

_I WANT MY MONEY NOW!!!_

_U BETTER SHOW OR A BULLET WILL GO IN HIS SKULL! I WANT MY STUFF. _

_MEET ME __NOW!__ OR HE DIES. _

–_KP_

Don gulped and closed his eyes. Thousands of questions flew around in his head. A _"Ding" _broke his thought and he glanced at the screen. A new email had just arrived entitled - _"Come Get Her." _

_From: _

_Topic - Come Get Her_

_Message:_

_We know u know. _

_We've got her, but can u find us?_

_Try your best, Donnie-boy. See if it's good enough. _

–_KP_

Below the short message was a photo. Maggie was sitting in the middle of the image, jeans torn and her top was covered in mud. There was a dirty cloth that was being used as a gag in her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back. A copy of the New York Times was propped up on her lap. The date said _November 13, 2007_. That's today's date" he murmured. He managed to bring himself to look at her face. Her long dark hair was matted and dirty and there was dried blood on her forehead. He saw the same look in her eyes: haunted, horrified, and pleading. Tears ran down his face and he quickly wiped them away. Clenching his fists Flack closed the computer and headed for the door. He inhaled deeply once more before closing the door behind him, with the laptop under his arm.

He debated going into the dining room, but decided against it. He was almost st the front door when his mother's voice stopped him. "Donnie" she said quietly. Her voice was firm but kind as she beckoned him into the kitchen "Ma..." he whispered as he approached her. Tears began to run down his cheeks again as the shorter woman drew her son into a hug.

She knew that there was nothing she could say that was going to make this better.

She released him and wiped the tears from his eyes. All she did was nod and kiss his cheek. That was all he needed. Tears welled up in Colleen's eyed too, but she just sighed and turned back to the stove. That was how she dealt with sorrow, and that Don knew, was to cook.

He smirked and kissed her on the cheek "See ya, Ma." He whispered as he went back out into the cold November morning.

A/N - Just so everyone knows, Colleen Flack is not being a negligent mother, she cares very much for her children and wants to get Maggie back. The way I have tried to write her is to make her caring, loving, stern, and compassionate. She trusts Don to find Maggie and is willing to help the police if need be. But Don's dad (Don Flack, Sr.)was a police officer so Mrs.Flack has learned not to interfere.


	9. Chapter 7  Tonight I Wanna Cry

A/N - I'm finally back. A big sorry goes out to all my lovely and loyal readers who have been waiting so patiently for an update (again). Unfortunately my computer crashed (again) and it's only getting back up now (again!) :s. To say sorry and thank you I have the two brand new chapters I promised and a few more new ones to come! They are un-beta'd so all the mistakes are mine.

As usual I own nothing, only Maggie Flack and other non-CSI: NY characters. I also don't own the music lyrics at the beginning of each chapter. For this chapter the credits go to Keith Urban for _"Tonight I Wanna Cry"_. I know the lyrics are pretty long this time, but it really fits this chapter! Enjoy: D

**Chapter 7 - Tonight I Wanna Cry**

_Alone in this house again tonight_

_I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you walkin' away. _

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

Don quietly opened the front door to his family's home and went inside. The smell of his mothers cooking wafted down the hall from the kitchen and he could hear the chatter and clinking of dishes from the dining room.

He should have gone in and eaten with his family. They needed him just as much as he needed them then. But instead of joining his siblings around the table, he slowly and quietly walked upstairs to her room hoping they hadn't heard him come in.

And only his mother and his older sister, Kim, heard the door close. They exchanged looks from across the table and Mrs. Flack shook her head as if to say "Let the boy be, dear. He has to do this on his own." As much as Colleen loved all her children she knew that she was right. She desperately wanted her baby girl to come home, but she knew that Don was the only one that could make that happen.

Don opened the door to Maggie's room and was greeted by her smell. The unique smell that was Maggie: honey, sandalwood, and lilies. She was the only person that could make that smell work, on anyone else it would be horrible.

He smiled a little to himself as he surveyed the room. It was the same as it had always been. Pink walls covered with posters of all her favorite bands and movies. A bulletin board covered with her favorite pictures of the city, and of places she'd like to go. There were all kinds of pictures from school and weekend trips she'd taken with Don to random places in the tri-state area. In most of them she was smiling or laughing. "She does have an infectious laugh." he thought.

Over against the far wall opposite her bed sat a desk. Cluttered with papers from school assignments and stories she'd been reading. In the middle of all the clutter sat her computer. Don looked around the room uneasily. She had given him her password un case of emergencies. Reluctantly he sat down on the swivel chair and muttered "Sorry, Maggie." as typed in the eight letter code.

The computer dinged and Maggie's desktop appeared on the screen. He quickly scanned through her Instant Messenger list and saw nothing that jumped out at him. Her conversations to search through her filed. He tried to remain objective but found photos of Maggie and her friends.

For a moment he wondered if she still kept a journal, but he knew that he would never forgive himself if he invaded that privacy.

As Maggie's email page loaded on the computer Don got up and walked around the room. On her dresser there were pictuers and awards for swimming, skating, baseball and basketball. There was one picture dated a few weeks ago where she was standing on the ice of a local rink with a huge smile on her face, and she was holding up a trophy for 1st place in a figure skating competition. She may have been smiling but Don looked at her eyes and they looked...haunted. He shivered a little and walked back over to the computer.

In her inbox there were several dozen unanswered emails with topics such as "Where r u?"., "U missed the party!" and "Boring class w/out u." . The list went on until a few emails that were four days old, they arrived the day Maggie went missing. "U R DEAD!", "Pay up, chica!", TIME'S UP!". Don froze. There was am entire folder of un-opened messages with similar sentiments. But at the top there was one message entitiled "tdl. Be there."

_From: _

_Topic - tdl. Be there. _

_Message:_

_$50 Grand. _

_Stairs of the Met_

_8.00 Saturday_

_don't be alte. _

_Marco'll be there, so u better show or u know who will suffer. _

_We'll be packin so come alone. No cops. _

–_KP_

Cautiously Don opened the only other new message from "KP". It read:

_From: _

_Topic - U R DEAD!_

_Message:_

_U R SO DEAD. _

_I WANT MY MONEY NOW!!!_

_U BETTER SHOW OR A BULLET WILL GO IN HIS SKULL! I WANT MY STUFF. _

_MEET ME __NOW!__ OR HE DIES. _

–_KP_

Don gulped and closed his eyes. Thousands of questions flew around in his head. A _"Ding" _broke his thought and he glanced at the screen. A new email had just arrived entitled - _"Come Get Her." _

_From: _

_Topic - Come Get Her_

_Message:_

_We know u know. _

_We've got her, but can u find us?_

_Try your best, Donnie-boy. See if it's good enough. _

–_KP_

Below the short message was a photo. Maggie was sitting in the middle of the image, jeans torn and her top was covered in mud. There was a dirty cloth that was being used as a gag in her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back. A copy of the New York Times was propped up on her lap. The date said _November 13, 2007_. That's today's date" he murmured. He managed to bring himself to look at her face. Her long dark hair was matted and dirty and there was dried blood on her forehead. He saw the same look in her eyes: haunted, horrified, and pleading. Tears ran down his face and he quickly wiped them away. Clenching his fists Flack closed the computer and headed for the door. He inhaled deeply once more before closing the door behind him, with the laptop under his arm.

He debated going into the dining room, but decided against it. He was almost st the front door when his mother's voice stopped him. "Donnie" she said quietly. Her voice was firm but kind as she beckoned him into the kitchen "Ma..." he whispered as he approached her. Tears began to run down his cheeks again as the shorter woman drew her son into a hug.

She knew that there was nothing she could say that was going to make this better.

She released him and wiped the tears from his eyes. All she did was nod and kiss his cheek. That was all he needed. Tears welled up in Colleen's eyed too, but she just sighed and turned back to the stove. That was how she dealt with sorrow, and that Don knew, was to cook.

He smirked and kissed her on the cheek "See ya, Ma." He whispered as he went back out into the cold November morning.

A/N - Just so everyone knows, Colleen Flack is not being a negligent mother, she cares very much for her children and wants to get Maggie back. The way I have tried to write her is to make her caring, loving, stern, and compassionate. She trusts Don to find Maggie and is willing to help the police if need be. But Don's dad (Don Flack, Sr.)was a police officer so Mrs.Flack has learned not to interfere.


End file.
